Ikebana
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Neither Byakuya or Rukia will admit their feelings unless the other acts first. So close yet so far can flowers bring them together? A small romace for Valentines day. K  for one light swear word.


**I don't own Bleach. This one is my Valentine gift to everyone. My subject was flowers and turning them somehow, into a story.**

* * *

**Ikebana The Japanese Art of Flower Arranging.**

**Unohana Taicho was the instructor of the flower arranging class. It was an old and respected art, kept alive by the higher classes. It takes a lifetime of practice and devotion. But in soul society a lifetime is very long so every aspect of the plant is studied from Botany to Mythology. So when one finally picks up the first flower or stem to place, they know what they have chosen and can better understand its meaning and soul.**

**Byakuya made Rukia attend these classes for the last 30 years as it was only appropriate for her to do. Matsumoto also started attending these classes the last few years and everyone agreed that it would be good for Renji to also attend, for he was in desperate need of refinement.**

**Luckily, he knew everyone there well so it wouldn't be too awkward. Renji was especially happy to be anywhere Rukia was. If it was a way for him to spend time with her he would suffer through touching flowers.**

**Renji noticed Rukia had been distant toward him lately. She had been spending her lunches with Renji as usual, only Byakuya would now join them. Renji knew Rukia was fond of her brother despite their less then friendly past. He thought it was good for them to become better siblings and was glad they were starting to spend time together. **

**It still left an uneasiness in Renji' stomach whenever he saw the two of them together. Byakuya had an unnatural protectiveness toward his sister. The looks he shot anyone who dared look at her were more then disturbing and it kept her from being asked out by any other guys. When Rukia had asked Renji why he thought no one wanted to go out with her, he lied and said he didn't know. He didn't want to try to explain the way her brother intimidated others to stay away from her. She probably wouldn't even believe him.**

**Renji stuck around for lunch every day, even though he knew he was getting an unwelcome vibe from his captain. Renji didn't know why or fully understand what was going on with Byakuya but he started to feel like he had a rival for Rukia' affections and he didn't like it at all. Now his captain was glaring at her when he thought no one was looking. That's is not the way a brother looks at his sister. Renji' stomach churned.**

**Renji has always been in love with Rukia and he promised himself he would not tell her until he was strong enough to prove himself to her. It was this waiting that was perhaps his undoing. Rukia saw Renji as her closest friend and brother, she loved him very much.**

**Renji knew that but he was unsure of how she felt for him beyond brotherhood. **

**Then Byakuya had become a bit bolder with her. His eyes always cold and distant toward everyone, but only someone who spends large amounts of time with him would notice the warmth he was showing Rukia. They seemed much more like friends and sat much closer together. Then Byakuya had made a seemingly innocent move to touch her face and brush her hair away while they were all deep in conversation. Rukia looked confused only for a second then smiled big. Renji' stomach became sick.**

**Renji knew what Byakuya was feeling. Any man could see plainly that his captain was claming her as his own. Only Rukia didn't seem to notice. Renji knew Rukia all too well. He knew that at the moment Rukia had yet to fully realize that she shared her brothers feelings. The way he was treating her was an assurance that it wouldn't be long before she gave into those feelings. Renji was going to loose her to Byakuya, if he didn't try harder. They were siblings, he must be imagining things, but for some reason Renji' stomach kept paining him.**

* * *

**Byakuya sat outside contemplating his next move. There was a well calculated jumble of jade and white marble chess pieces in front of him. It was a particularly bright, warm winter morning and much of the snow had already melted. Things were heating up quickly.**

"**I can see why you prefer the Kamakura period but I really think the Zen influence of the Muromachi period was more refined." Rukia stated.**

"**Although floral arranging did reach its apex then, I do not care for its military influences. Check." Byakuya said.**

"**Didn't calligraphy start in the Kamakura period?" she took his Rook.**

"**Yes its is perhaps why I prefer it."**

"**I wish I were better at it."**

"**I can give you lessens if you wish." he was thinking about how he would get to hold her hand if he did.**

"**That would be nice. Only few in the human world keep these traditions. Check."**

"**It is a shame." he took her Queen.**

"**Yeah, everyone seems so busy there, they don't notice what's right in front of them." she said.**

"**I have not seen much of the human world for a long time. What I have seen of it, I do not care for. Check."**

"**Well I think there are a lot of things that you would like there, they have many interesting foods from all over the world and some strange holidays and customs that are lots of fun."**

"**A trip would not be out of the question."**

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Anything you wish. Checkmate." **

"**Damn it!." she exclaimed loudly.**

"**Rukia watch your language."**

"**Ni-sama, sorry." she bowed slightly.**

"**I am glad you kept me company this morning. Will I see you for dinner?"**

"**Yes ni-sama I will be home in time." she blushed, looking embarrassed at the affection he was showing.**

**He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, she looked startled but the eye contact they made calmed her.**

"**Perhaps we can continue our game later." his gaze was demanding of a positive answer.**

"**I would like that." she answered affectionately giving his had a squeeze before she left.**

**The atmosphere at the Kuchiki house was much lighter lately. Even the servants hand noticed the change and they weren't complaining. It was a nice break not feeling heavy under the burden of flawless service. The master of the house was indeed in better spirits then he had been in a very long while, so they weren't about to question his good mood.**

**The servants however did whisper among themselves at seeing the new interactions between brother and sister. They interacted more, spent more time together, and really seemed to be happy in one another's company. The servants were everywhere, which meant eyes were everywhere. **

"**I have never seen them kiss." said the maid.**

"**Really I'm surprised." said the cook while cleaning a stack of dishes.**

"**They don't share a room either." came the maid.**

"**I would have thought he would have made a move by now." the cook commented.**

"**I for one am glad he doesn't, If she refuses, were all in for a hard time."**

"**Good point and then there's that lieutenant she is always with."**

"**Yep you remember the other day when she was with that red headed boy and the masters mood changed. I do not want to relive that again." commented the maid.**

"**I don't think any of us want to. It benefits us all that she stay here with him." the cook began scouring a pot.**

"**I have talked about it with the chamber maids and they all agree we need to keep their attentions on each other, they're doing all they can."**

**Rukia was having a particularly difficult day at work. The new recruits were really giving her a hard time. It may still be winter but the day felt like spring and the males of the new team couldn't keep their minds on fighting. Rukia was tired of hearing about girls. She was too used to being around males and she was getting sick of acting like them and having to listen to the twisted things they would tell her about their private lives. Even Renji who she knew had a crush on her treated her like one of the guys. The only person who seemed to regard her as female was her brother, it was refreshing.**

**She wished she could have had lunch with him today. But there was too much training to do. It put her in a less then good mood. Here she was missing her brother and shaking her head. She shouldn't be feeling this way, not for him.**

**Byakuya had been very focused on his morning paper work to hurry and finish before Rukia came for lunch. He had been used to her coming, now every day. Renji was an unfortunate extra that always seemed to keep a wall between him and his sister.**

"**Taicho its almost lunch. I have received word from Rukia and she wont be eating with us today." Renji announced.**

**Byakuya looked at him with a bored, I don't care expression. It couldn't have been farther from the truth.**

"**Is that all? You are dismissed for lunch Abarai, Close the door behind you." Byakuya said bullying Renji out of the room.**

**The mood of the sixth division became very tense for the rest of the day. Everyone was required to train, and twice as hard as usual. Several men ended up in the fourth division for treatment. Renji had barely put two and two together and managed to come up with why his captain was being more of a hard ass then usual. There was only one reason that could have triggered this, Rukia. Renji took his first antacid to help the pain in his stomach or was it his heart that really needed tending?**

**Rukia didn't make it home for diner either. When she arrived the servants were scurrying around in a frenzy fulfilling their orders.**

"**Good evening miss Rukia." a maid bowed.**

"**You missed dinner would you like something?" The maid asked.**

"**No I've already eaten. I would like to shower and change into my night clothes. I'm really tired."**

"**Very well. Ame-chan please ready miss Rukia for bed. Hoshi-san let the master know miss Rukia has arrived safely." she bowed and left. **

**Rukia showered and dried off. Her chamber maid Ame had laid out a prettier then normal kimono for her, the color was the same shade as her eyes. It was much shorter then Rukia was used to wearing, but it was a warm night. Ame helped her on with it.**

"**Ame-this is a bit revealing."**

"**You look lovely miss Rukia, it's a warm night, that is why it is short and the top is cut so low. You wouldn't want to over heat. You know how you hate the heat." Ame said.**

"**I guess your right." Rukia said.**

"**Here let me put your hair up, its still a bit wet."**

* * *

"**Master miss Rukia has arrived home, and is readying for bed." Hoshi announced.**

"**Has she had dinner?" The question really meaning, It wasn't me she had dinner with so who is the other man?**

"**I believe so, since you did not see her today, maybe you should have her join you for a game of chess this evening. The board is already set up. I shall fetch her." she said leaving the room quickly.**

**Byakuya should have protested but he could not. He wanted more then anything to see her. He sat in front of the mirror about to remove his Kensaikan when Rukia entered. He stared at her reflection through the mirror. She was so lovely standing at the entrance of is room. He had pictured that moment a thousand times before and it never once compared to what he was feeling now. Not moving from his spot he commanded her to enter.**

"**Hoshi-san told me you wanted me. Did you wish to continue our game from this morning?" she said as she took the scarf from his neck and neatly folded it.**

**It seemed natural for her, every instinct in her body made her move involuntarily to take care of him. Neither of them even realized that this was an intimate and very out of the ordinary moment.**

"**Yes, that is why I wished for you to join me this evening." he lied unable to tell her he just missed her.**

"**Here let me help you with that." She removed the kansaikan from his hair.**

"**It's a bit tangled, Its heavier then I expected. How do you wear this all day?"**

"**At first it was difficult but after many years I became accustomed to it's weight."**

**She reached around him picked up a comb and began to detangle his hair.**

"**Wow your hair is soft. You have a grey back here."**

"**I do not have grey hair." he was stern.**

"**Yeah you do. But its nothing to worry about. Ni-sama will look very handsome with grey hair. I bet even more dignified…not that you don't now, cuz you do…handsome and dignified, that is." she spoke more then she should have, but was too nervous to stop herself.**

**He reached out for her delicate wrist and moved her gently to face him. She quieted, looking at him, lost in his intense gaze, her face demanding a kiss.**

"**Rukia…I" his eyes kept going back and forth from her eyes to her lips. He lost any comprehension of language looking at her.**

"**Ni-sama." she whispered against his lips.**

"…**I think we should continue our game." he released her and turned away, abruptly.**

**Rukia didn't feel rejected at that moment. She didn't expect any other reaction from him. No matter how much she wanted him to kiss her at that moment, she knew he never would. Unless he made the first move she wouldn't push him. What interest could he ever have in her, she was his sister and just one of the guys.**

**She stayed with him late, keeping him entertained. He never showed it, but she knew he was inwardly smiling. The ease of being together was new, but it seemed like it had always been that way. At some point a bond of friendship had grown between them. Neither of them noticed the time passing. Her day had been long and strenuous, and she fell asleep on his pillow after laying her head down for a moment. **

**He touched her face and looked her over. She was so sweet and beautiful, and he had her right there with him, in his bed. Nothing would make him let her go that night.**

"**Rukia…?" he whispered.**

" …**what have you done to me?" he asked as she slept.**

**He innocently and protectively put his arm around her and went to sleep beside her. She turned into his embrace and he held her tighter. In the morning, they were woken by Byakuya' private maid Hoshi. Rukia had her head on his chest and his arm was draped over her shoulder.**

"**Good morning." Rukia said with slight shock on her face trying to recall the events of the previous evening. She was trying to separate reality from the unsisterly things she did with him in her dream.**

"**Yes it is." he said. **

**Neither one wanted to question or talk about the fact that they spent the night together, so they didn't. Neither wanted the other to think it was more then what it had been, no matter how much they had both wanted and enjoyed the closeness.**

"**Breakfast will be served soon. Ame-chan is waiting for you miss Rukia, unless you would prefer dressing here." Hoshi said.**

"**No that's alright. I will go to my room." Rukia rushed off.**

**Rukia dressed and wondered why he allowed her to sleep in his room, and so close to him. Why didn't he wake her up or bring her back to her room? Surely he must have had a hard day too. Does he have had days? Always seemed like he had everything under perfect control, that would have to make anyone tired. Breakfast gave no solution to the reason either and she wouldn't dare ask.**

**His scent was still on her and she couldn't forget how well she had slept. Never once in her life did she feel that protected and carefree while sleeping. This had to be one of fates cruel jokes having them be brother and sister. **

**That afternoon Byakuya was in a good mood and Rukia and Renji were treated to a very expensive meal. Byakuya watched as the two in front of him interacted. Why did she have to be so nice to that buffoon? Why did he have to be so friendly with his Rukia? His Rukia, she wasn't his. Would she ever be his? Would he loose her to the man who sat across from him?**

**The next evening she was summoned to his room after dinner and the same ritual took place. She removed and folded his scarf and helped him with his kaisaikan, then combed his hair. What should have transpired after was again replaced with a game of chess.**

**Byakuya had been in a steadily good mood to everyone's delight, since she had been spending every night with him. But the good vibes had broken up one afternoon when Renji had come to his captain with a particular issue.**

"**Taicho I want to ask your permission to take Rukia to the captains ball."**

"**No." came his only reply.**

"**But Taicho why?" Renji came with an emotional outburst without thinking. **

"**I said no Abarai and if you continue to question me I will ensure you do not have the time to attend. Is that understood?" his tone did not allow for further debate.**

"**Understood." Renji was upset and wondered who his captain had in mind to take her. That rumbling feeling in his stomach told him his captain would take her again this year, and as usual intimidate any possible suitors.**

* * *

"**Captain Kuchiki sir I am Yamada Tatsuo of the 10th**** division. I wanted to ask your permission to take miss Rukia to the annual captains ball." he bowed.**

**This boy was too handsome, how did Rukia even know him? All sorts of thoughts ran through his head wondering what this boys relation was to Rukia. Didn't everyone know she was off limits? Between Byakuya and Renji' over protectiveness everyone without a death wish certainly knew she was off limits.**

"**Abarai, Abarai get in here." Byakuya called continuing his paper work.**

"**Yes Taicho?" he rushed in and stood at attention.**

"**Abarai this boy wishes to court Rukia. Please 'explain' how we feel about that issue." Byakuya said not giving the boy any more of his attention. **

**Renji was always effective in dealing with people who requested a date with Rukia. Before anyone heard of what happened to Yamada, Hiro Arai of the 13****th**** suffered the same fate. Izuru Kira had certainly surprised him by making a request and was the only one given a respectable refusal.**

**Winter had not fully ended and the cold returned. Rukia liked nothing more then how the light reflected off of the snowflakes, contrasted the night sky. Long strands of ice hung off of every tree and the pond was frozen. Rukia wondered if the fish would manage to survive this time around. She stood there at the edge of the house admiring the scenery. It would surely be spring soon and the warm weather would return. Rukia did not care for the warmer months.**

"**Rukia, come back inside and warm yourself. I do not want you ill." Byakuya put his arms around her to warm her and walked her back inside.**

"**I wont get sick, ice runs in my veins." **

"**There's nothing cold about you Rukia." his whispered in her ear making her shiver.**

"**The captains ball is in two weeks, shall I assume you will be accompanying me again this year?" he asked as she sat on his futon and he pulled a blanket over her. He was not taking anymore chances of her going with anyone else.**

"**Renji asked but I told him I should find out what your plans are and I had a few other requests but I told them I needed your approval. They must have taken offence to that because only one of them will still talk to me … If you still want me I'd like to go with you." she said as he sat next to her.**

**Renji, he noticeably showed a slight twinge of anger at hearing his lieutenants name. How dare he ask her. Was he not clear enough? **

"**I will be required to attend a meeting before, so I will not be able escort you there, will you forgive me and meet me there?" he slipped up for a moment and kissed her on the neck, and she moved to further expose it making him kiss her again in the same spot then he pulled away when he realized they were too comfortable.**

"**It's no problem. I..I will be happy to be anywhere you are." she looked down then up again with her big irresistible eyes that could distract the most focused of men.**

"**I am pleased. It is cold tonight you should stay here." He should have kissed her at that moment, she would have kissed him back, but he again stopped himself.**

**She curled up next to him, happy as always to be there. But nothing more transgressed between them. Neither had the courage to take the final step.**

"**She's going with him to that party." said the maid**

"**Ooh I've always imagined what that would be like." said the cook.**

"**Their sharing a bed, you know" **

"**Really, that's why he's in such good spirits."**

"**But there's no sign whatsoever of anything happening but sleeping."**

"**Master has been an honorable gentlemen. I've watched him grow up. A push is what he needs. If she doesn't act he wont. Miss Rukia gets so shy around him."**

"**I had a talk with Ame and were planning on helping things out a bit. Miss Rukia will be irresistible."**

"**You know miss Rukia, she wont submit easily."**

"**All girls want that Cinderella moment, we will talk her into it."**

"**It has been so long since there's been a child in this house. It would be such a blessing." the cook remembered fondly.**

"**If things go as planned this will remain a happy place to work and a possible raise might even be in the future."**

* * *

**The night of the ball came, and Byakuya was at his meeting. Rukia had been talked into staying still so the maids could style her hair. She had spent all day being poked and prodded and fussed over like a doll. She didn't care for the whole craze, but sat there quietly and let them have their way, trusting they knew best. **

**She didn't think herself even pretty. Always a bit of a tom boy, she kept her dress subtle and respectable, afraid to bring any attention to herself. She looked over at the elaborate kimono chosen for her and felt self conscious, not thinking she could ever do it justice. All she could do was hope that she could be presentable enough to be at her brothers side. He was so handsome, there should be a beautiful woman with him, not someone like her.**

"**It's so nice to have someone to dress up, please let us do this again." said Ame**

"**Yep this is the fun part of our job and it has been too long." said another maid.**

"**Isn't this a bit too much." Rukia questioned.**

"**Rukia you must remember you are a Kuchiki." said Hoshi.**

"**Yes how you present yourself at these functions is important. It reflects on the state of your brothers household." Ame commented.**

"**Yep you are a reflection of the masters wealth and power so you must be more then presentable. You have to shine." came yet another maid.**

"**Your hair, its done, take a look your beautiful." Ame said holding up a hand mirror.**

"**Wow is that really me?" Rukia couldn't believe her eyes.**

**Rukia' hair had been put into what looked like a soft half French twist. The top was up and the bottom half hung to the side in a large loose banana curl. Her bangs were swept to the side and out of her face, for once, and tucked under. Small white flowers were placed randomly in the back. A white gold hair pin with three strands of diamonds hung out over the side. Her black hair and natural milky white skin contrasted each other beautifully.**

"**That hair pin is a family heirloom. It belonged to Byakuya' mother. He gave us permission to use it this evening." Hoshi said.**

"**It is time to put this on." Ame held out the silk kimono.**

**The kimono contained several colors. The top was low meant to go around the shoulders not over, lined in silver. It left Rukia' shoulders and neck exposed. The main body was powder blue and contained embroidered white and silver butterflies and flowers mostly at the bottom and on the long sleeves.**

**The obi was a dark indigo with silver symbols of the Kuchiki clan. It was tied tightly to her small waist forming more of an hourglass figure then she really had, and elaborately tied bows in the back flowed. Rukia admired herself in the mirror still in disbelief that this was her. She had never looked this beautiful and Rukia never thought it possible. **

* * *

**The time came and when she arrived at the front of the building, she was greeted with wide eyes and a very taken servant who led her to the front room of the hall. Rukia did not want to go inside. She was starting to feel self conscious with everyone staring at her. She didn't want to go in and walk down those steps. No one expected her to look like that. They might even laugh at her.**

**The loud sounds of people talking came from the room. It was already full and Rukia was worried that she had been a bit late and might get scolded for it. Meanwhile Byakuya and Renji were in a small group talking to Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. Byakuya and Renji were standing and Kyoraku was sitting with Ukitake who could not over exert himself due to his poor health.**

**Rukia walked into the room, the lighting was low and reflected off of the silver threads on her kimono making her glow. Random people slowly turned from what they were doing to stare. She stood at the top of the steps looking for someone she knew in the opposite direction of her brother.**

"**Wow, look at what just walked in." Kyoraku said and shot up thinking about what line to use on her, as the group turned to look.**

"**I've never seen such radiant beauty. Who is she?" Ukitake asked.**

"**Eh, must be a princess from one of the noble houses." Kyoraku answered.**

"**Wait that's…" said Ukitake.**

**Rukia turned a bit in their direction bowing her head slightly to the floor, making a perfect silhouette, still not seeing her brother she slowly made her way down the steps.**

"**Rukia?!" Renji said as everyone realized who the girl was.**

**It could very well be said that the moon had come down and taken form for that evening. Byakuya' all at once felt his heart stop and Renji started walking to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. There was no way he was going to allow Renji to get to her first.**

**Byakuya had flash stepped through the crowd and passed Renji, appearing right in front of Rukia bowing and holding out his hand. She had taken a step back at the suddenness of his appearance. Then she took his hand.**

**Several people whispered to each other seeing captain Kuchiki behave that way, and for his sister none the less. The whispers and rumors had been growing lately, as the two were constantly together. It was hot gossip to know any information that went on at the Kuchiki house and this was looking juicy even for the non gossipers.**

"**Good evening ni-sama." he began to lead her to the dance floor.**

**He took her to the dance floor and placed both his arms around her waist. She did her best to put her arms around his neck. She was slightly taller thanks to her shoes but they also made her less mobile. He moved her around the floor. Byakuya looked the stately aristocrat that evening and she shone like the moon. No one needed to say a word as they watched the two. What they were seeing left them in awe of the couple.**

"**Rukia your beauty has left me speechless, you have taken my breath away tonight." His eyes not leaving her for anything else in the room and the crowd disappeared, he saw only her.**

"**Ni-sama, I… Thank you.…you look very handsome this evening too."**

**His eyes were intense and demanding of her attention, she would relinquish all control to him. This would be the night.**

**Renji watched the whole scene play out in angry silence. He was unable to stay in the building and a few people commented to each other as they noticed him look back as he left the party. **

**Byakuya didn't let anyone near her that evening. He didn't want to let her out of his grasp for one moment. Some tried to approach her but the look they were given dared them to try and take her from him. No one wanted to take that challenge. Captain Ukitake was the only other to dance with her that evening. Their relationship always close and respectable.**

"**Rukia you look so lovely this evening."**

"**Thank you captain. I promised Renji a dance, I wonder where he is, I haven't seen him all evening."**

"**I don't think he cared to stay for long."**

"**He never did like formal events."**

"**Rukia I do not like to get involved in personal lives but I have known you for a long **

**time and have come to regard you as one of my closest friends."**

"**Thank you captain. I feel the same about you."**

"**Forgive my question but I do not even know how to ask. Your relationship to your brother seems to be…"**

"**Taicho I cant really answer that myself. Sometimes I think we are more but I don't know. He says so little." she admitted. **

"**I don't wish to see you hurt again if things go wrong."**

"**It's not the same. The feeling it isn't the same. It's more." she answered.**

"**I only want to see you happy. You know had I been a few hundred years younger and not stricken with this illness, I would have whisked you away long ago."**

"**Captain!"**

"**It's true Rukia but alas fate has its own plan. Be kind to those who it has left out."**

"**Renji, what do I do about him?" she said knowing who he meant.**

"**There's not much you can do but be the friend you always have been. Let me return you to your brother, he has not taken his eyes from you since you have been away and I am at my limit."**

**Byakuya could not deny her a dance with her captain. Luckily Renji was no longer around or he would have had no choice but to allow them to dance. This was ridiculous there was no reason for him to be jealous of Abarai. What could Renji possibly offer her that she would want? No there was something loyalty, unyielding loyalty. **

**There was indeed another man in her life that would protect her, die for her and he had proven it many times. She had, had a lifetime of loyalty and friendship with Renji. He had risked everything he worked for, for her, and she was the reason he tried so hard. What did he ever do for her, save her once? And only after he allowed her to be executed. He didn't risk anything for her. His position and his pride did not allow it, then she became his pride and now it may just be too late to make amends. For once Byakuya felt like he was the inferior man in her eyes.**

"**Ni-sama are you alright."**

"**I am fine."**

"**Do you know what happed to Renji, do you think he is ok?"**

**And there it was, her never ceasing concern for Renji.**

"**Ni-sama are you angry about something? Maybe you should get some air. Let's go outside."**

**She led him outside. The weather hadn't improved much and he took his jacket off to put around her shoulders. Snow still covered much of the landscape and it was quiet. But the silence did not go unbroken for long.**

"**Just what is your relationship to Abarai?" He asked sternly which made Rukia cower for a moment.**

"**Why are you asking me that? You know Renji has been a good friend to me." she was looking concerned.**

"**Do not lie to me." He said angrily and grabbed her wrist hard.**

"**Ni-sama your hurting me, please let go, what's the matter with you?"**

"**I am sorry Rukia, I did not mean to harm you, forgive me, please." Looking guilt-ridden for what he had just done, he put his hands on her shoulders.**

**She embraced him. "Theres nothing I wouldn't forgive you."**

"**I think it is time we return home." he said.**

**Another night had gone by. As she lay in his arms, he regretted letting yet another day pass without telling her how he felt. The winter would soon be over and there wouldn't be an excuse to keep her there with him anymore. Parting with her was just not an option. He would have to find a way to tell her how he felt, and he would have to hurry.**

* * *

**Renji was noticeably uncomfortable in this kind of situation but he stuck with it for enough months to become used to it. Floral arranging was definitely not his thing. One time he sat between Byakuya and Rukia but the bad vibes he was getting from his rival made him sit on the other side of Rukia next time. Renji wondered if Unohana Taicho noticed. It seemed she did by a look she would give the two every now and again but she never mentioned it if she did think something was amiss. **

**Test day came for Renji and Matsumoto. Byakuya and Rukia had long ago memorized the many meanings of flowers and were quite advanced in all areas of the art. There were many flowers to know and each had a specific meaning for communication in Victorian tradition. What one could not say out loud one could say through the use of flowers. Unohana usually had only a few flowers for the use of art along with branches and leaves. Today she had many more rarities available for the testing of his students.**

"**Glad everyone made it this evening." the four bowed to the captain and took their places kneeling on the floor cushions.**

"**As you know It is not customary to know the meanings of flowers in the Western traditions, but I believe that it is essential to the use of the right flower for the right occasion and I have always been a romantic." She nodded to his newer students.**

"**Today Abarai and Matsumoto will test their knowledge of the type and meanings of flowers. I have a good variety, I hope you both have studied. Byakuya and Rukia have agreed to assist in the testing today so all students will be included. It has been a long time since we have discussed this topic so this will be a refresher for them." she took a sip of tea.**

"**Byakuya and Rukia will communicate nonverbally only through flowers and may say anything they wish to each other positive or negative, no doubt they will keep it cordial. Renji since you are at the lowest level you will name the flower, Rangiku since you have already passed that test you will state the flowers meaning as best you can through the eyes of the participants. Is this understood?"**

"**Yes Taicho!" Renji said with too much nervous enthusiasm.**

"**Yep seems like fun. I cant wait to see the conversation." said Matsumoto playfully.**

"**We are ready." said Rukia**

"**Proceed" said Byakuya**

"**Why don't you go first Byakuya, start the conversation any way you wish." **

**The two Kuchiki sibling faced each other.**

**Byakuya handed Rukia the first flower.**

"**Renji" Unohana said**

"**Auricula?" he said a bit unsure.**

"**Good" Unohana replied.**

"**Matsumoto?"**

"**It stands for pride. Considering this is Kuchiki-Taicho I think he is saying you are my pride." she said**

"**Good, Byakuya is this correct?" **

**Byakuya nodded **

" **Next is Rukia' turn to reply" said the sensei.**

**She looked at the flowers spread before her, Byakuya noticeably letting his guard down by warming his eyes to her beauty surrounded by vases full of the bountiful blossoms. He would tell her now, this was a chance neither could pass up. **

**Renji cringed seeing how they behaved together and Matsumoto let out a barely noticeably aww. Rukia waved her hand over the flowers and stopped when she came to a white one. She handed it to her brother.**

"**White Violet" Renji blurted out after being nudged out of his trance by Matsumoto.**

"**I think it means, Lets take a chance I am hopeful" she said.**

"**Purple Hyacinth and yellow Hyacinth everyone knows those."**

"**Please forgive me and jealousy. So Kuchiki Taicho is saying please forgive my jealousy, interesting."**

"**Jonquil, I remember you showed us that last week." Renji said.**

"**Love me, she said." Matsumoto said anticipating and answer.**

"**Good keep going" Unohana said.**

**He handed her one back without much deliberation.**

"**Red Tulip" Renji lifted an eyebrow**

"**I declare my love for you." Matsumoto started looking starry eyed at the cuteness noticing that the two Kuchiki siblings had been looking deep into each others eyes only breaking contact to choose flowers. Rukia chose the next.**

"**S…Sweet William?"**

"**Um… grant me one smile." she started unsure but ended very confidently.**

**Byakuya' reply was with a strange looking flower and a small smile making Rukia swoon and everyone else feel shocked at seeing this rare display of emotion.**

"**Shepherd's purse" Renji now looked physically pained knowing the meaning of this one.**

"**I offer you my all" Matsumoto looked very much like she did the last time they all went to a movie together, when she was notably watching longingly at the romantic comedy. So like a woman Renji thought to enjoy watching this sort of thing. Renji wanted to leave.**

"**Rukia gave him Musk plant that was a hard one" he said somehow keeping focused on the exam.**

"**Be bolder it means be bolder." she cocked her head now very sure of what she was watching occur between brother and sister.**

" **He is handing her Motherwort" **

"**Its some sort of love um.. Concealed love, that's it so he would have to be saying his love for her has been kept hidden." she looked down after seeing Renji' reaction feeling bad about the situation knowing how Renji felt for Rukia. It was more then obvious she didn't return Renji' affections.**

"**You are both doing splendid. Keep it up. Make it a bit more difficult." Unohana was at first unsure of what was going on, then she got the same look as Matsumoto. These were no random flowers being chosen, but she was as interested as anyone else as to where this was going. **

"**Rukia is giving him two flowers? Red Rose and … and Quince blossom?"**

"**I love you and am tempted by you that's an easy one" she giggled.**

"**White Rose and ash and Taicho just handed her I think its Primrose" he said his voice filled with anger knowing it was also a blow to him about his worthiness to Rukia. **

"**I am worthy of you, With me you are safe, and I cant live without you" she sighed. "Its so sweet"**

"**Pink camellia? Ambrosia, Althea? " he gritted his teeth watching the events unfold in front of him like the petals of a black rose.**

"**Her reply is that I long for you, Your love is returned and I am consumed by love for you. **

"**Red Carnation and Daffodil damn it"**

"**Relax Renji this is supposed to be a calming art." Unohana said.**

**This was far from calming for Renji.**

"**He says My heart aches for you and The sun always shines when I am with you, you're the only one.**

**Byakuya didn't stop there he handed Rukia more flowers before she could give any back to him.**

" **Peach blossom, spider flower why is he handing her spider flower?" Renji said between his teeth his fists touching the floor notably turning red and white from the force.**

" **I am your captive, Elope with me. I wish someone would give me spider flower" *sighs* "well hurry and answer." she said with anticipation gesturing to Rukia.**

"**Monarda and marigold and laurustinus, I hate flowers." Renji said.**

"**Your whims are unbearable you are cruel, I die if unattended.. Ooh" Matsumoto looked worried like she was watching a soap opera and Unohana leaned in more interested in the drama.**

"**Spider flower again Eschscholtzia, nandina" Renji nearly gave up.**

"**Elope with me Do not refuse me, my love will grow warmer."**

"**Indian jasmine, Ivy, Dahlia" **

"**I attach myself to you, wedded love, forever yours"**

**Renji stormed out of the room, Matsumoto and Unohana knew why but Rukia and Byakuya didn't seem to even notice anything but each other.**

* * *

**Everything that had remained unspoken between them was revealed in that class. **

**Byakuya had always desired her. All he could do was become more possessive of her, instead of telling her how he felt. It became harder to resist touching her. He had slipped up and touched her in front of Renji who he hoped didn't think anything of it but he knew it wasn't the case. Byakuya knew very well how Renji felt about his sister. Forbidding her to see him would only have pushed her away. Spending time with them both would be the only way to get between them so he tolerated his lieutenants presence. **

**There was so much he wanted to say to her and she to him, that when he handed her the first flower it became a real conversation between them in the guise of an innocent test. Both of them were sure the reply they were getting was more then just a fake conversation.**

**Byakuya looked at her and the first flower he gave her told her she was his pride. It was something she already knew. She smiled and dared him, lets take a chance the flower said. Byakuya declared his love for her with the next one she knew he meant it. You never smile for me, she was trying to say to him, please smile for me. He cracked a small smile as he handed her a flower that meant I offer you all that I am. Rukia' body noticeably unstiffined at his smile, she was now completely lost in the moment.**

**Rukia was desperately wanting to know more about how he felt. She knew this was not a fake conversation. Be bolder please I must know more, the flower meant as she placed her hand in his and he held it for a moment before taking the flower. It took all his concentration to stop himself from pulling her close and kissing her.**

**The next he handed her, meant that his love for her had been hidden for a long time. Part of her was surprised and she wondered how long he had those feelings for her. Rukia was sure of her feelings for him and answered with I love you too you have always tempted me. It was the truth. All of those feelings she had for him all of those years, she could no longer deny as innocent, she had loved him since they first met.**

**Byakuya was saying what he had wanted to for so long. The cluster of flowers he handed her said no one else is worthy of you but me, I will always protect you, I cant live without you any longer.**

**She thought for a moment for the right answer, I am completely consumed by my love for you and she was satisfied with her choice.**

**He gave her another cluster of flowers and was hoping she understood what he was trying to say but couldn't vocalize. My heart aches for you, You are the only one I love, you bring me such happiness, I am your slave, marry me**

**She handed him the truth. I'm scared you have been so cold. He had been cold to her in the past and she feared it would be that way again. He knew what she meant and answered her with assurance in his eyes. The symbols he handed her said Trust me I will show you how much I love you please do not refuse my proposal.**

**She knew what flowers to choose. I am yours I will marry you.**

**Class had been dismissed early since Renji ran out, and Byakuya walked home with Rukia.**

"**I wonder where Renji went? He just stormed out for some reason." she asked looking worried and then regretted asking it because of how he reacted last time. **

"**He has always been prone to irrational behavior. I wouldn't worry yourself." he answered her taking her hand and pulling her close his arms now around her holding onto her not letting her get away. Their noses nearly touched as he hunched to meet her height.**

"**Rukia there is much I have wished to say to you over the years. I have kept my feelings hidden from you. Did you understand everything I tried to say to you?"**

"**Each flower you gave me, everything Matsumoto said…did you mean it?" she whispered onto his lips.**

" **Can I expect your answer to remain unchanged?" his breath warmed her skin and she closed her eyes mumbling a yes against his soft lips.**


End file.
